DEEP WOUNDS
by Manverie
Summary: I Immagined that tales after have saw The Desolation of Smaug and I immagined what would happen if Bolg would capture Legolas. Sorry for imperfect English, but I am italian. So, enjoy the reading.
1. Chapter 3

**Deep wounds - Iladris ( 3rd part )**

Tauriel entered the realm of Mirkwood after about three days of galloping . The horse was exhausted , puffing from the nostrils dilated, and his body was streaked with sweat . She stroked his neck soft and robust ear whispering sweet words and asking him to make the last effort to resist a little more '. The horse shook his snout at the top waving mane dark and tried to raise a little speed .

Finally arrived the king's palace. In front of the two elves armed emerged from some bushes as if from nowhere and barred access to the elf with red hair. The horse whinnied and bucked Tauriel and nearly lost his balance.

"Please I urgently need to talk to the King. An Din Ion ( It's about his son ) Legolas! Run to call Thranduil soon !" She shouted getting down easily and elegantly by the steed that rasped a few times with the base and blew his nose. Tauriel caressed him again "Len Hannon, mellon nin , len hannon ( Thanks, my friend , thank you) " She said quietly , could not sit still, began to walk up and down , Legolas was a prisoner of those bastards orcs just for three days and who knows what they were doing .

The king appeared at the entrance of the building with the look serious "Tell me Tauriel what happened to Legolas"

She turned and immediately lowered his head in a sign of respect, then quickly she recounted what she had seen in Esgarot, the town of Lake-town, how Legolas had chased the orc on the wooden jetty ending up in the lake and how he had been taken away unconscious.

Thranduil frowned then summoned if his most loyal soldiers , the best He had "Come with me . My son is in grave danger. "

" But My Lord ... " one of the guards protested " Let us go .. " But Thranduil interrupted him " I'll come too." That said jumped agile on the back of his mount, a big deer from vigorous stage and regal-looking just like his knight "Tauriel, guide us to where you saw my son the last time" ordered turned to the she elf that was already reassembled riding a new horse spurred to a gallop, conducting the group .

The fall of Legolas in the discharge of waste was short and he found himself wrapped in the darkness darker. The stench was unbearable and did not dare to imagine what it was landed . The little light that filtered through the crack above him allowed him to see that he was in a kind of iron pipe that stretched horizontally , wide just over his shoulder, but then was lost in the darkness . The tremendous noise of that phone still tortured his mind and body and knew that unfortunately would have heard it until it was far enough. Quickly he gathered his hair and tied them so those was not worth bothering.

He stretched his arms in front to him and began to pull forward. Fearful doubts began to appear to mind.

How many times he had to crawl in that pipe? How long he was, had an end? Shall He succeed weak as it was? And if he died in there like a rat? Who would be able to find him? No one would have buried his body .. And his father? Who knows what pain ... And then He thought about beautiful Tauriel's face, her soft blue eyes .. the beautiful smile that lit up her whole face. He had to do it. He had to live and escape, he had to succeed for her.

So every meter in complete darkness Legolas slouched.

Slowly over persisted nauseating smell, oxygen became scarce. He could not and did not want to go back, now he have to continue.

Several times he stopped exhausted, painful noise was a little declined,leaving his mind dazed. He felt more and more exhausted, He struggled to breathe and at one point he fainted remaining unconscious for almost an hour.

A furious roar fell upon all the ravines of Dol Guldur.

"Find him! You have to find the dirty elf!" Azog barked after realized the prisoner flight from the salon "He can not be gone far! Bring me his head!"

When Legolas recovered, heard something move on the back of his hands and on his bare arms. Cockroaches? As He moves to resume the progress he felt stung. Whatever they were, those little creatures were all around him, with his movement They stopped frolicking and rubbing on his skin, but they had bitten. He could not see what it was, but he was afraid they were small insects cleansers. They lived in the sewers or in places where they found scraps and carrion food, stripped bones leaving them spotless. Apparently, he thought, they did not find a difference between living and dead flesh. He began again to crawl slowly, each movement was more and more difficult and painful.

Still a meter and then another. Legolas eyes clenched teeth and his face was a grimace of pain but he forced himself to continue. Small insects continued to bite his skin, instilling more pain ... Had perhaps He already suffered so much?

Into the castle now had definitely found his escape and a horde of orcs was already scouring centimeter by centimeter throughout. And if as soon as he could find the tunnel exit, if there was, they had immediately recaptured him? He collapsed resting his forehead in purulent slime and sobbed trying to dispel the hopelessness and felt the lump in his throat.

His body and his mind were exhausted and claimed the rest and unconsciousness. Suddenly the anguish prevailed and Legolas began to cry. He felt he did not do it. He opened his eyes, did not even know why he had done, given the darkness that reigned, but through his eyes blurred with tears and fatigue saw a faint glow. His breath grew a slight hope appeared in his heart that he sent him one last rush of adrenaline.

He dragged trying to proceed faster and as they approached the end of the pipe the light grew, the bugs began to withdraw, annoyed by all that movement and light.

Finally he reached the bottom and the light blinded him,He filled his lungs with fresh air and pure. But he is having exhausted all his energy was able to throw out only one arm, then collapsed in a world without dreams.

Iladris was a human girl of about twenty-five years old, lived alone in a cabin on the edge of the Fagorn Forest. It was an 'Eorlingas', Rohan's inhabitant, but not being at ease among humans, for about various reasons,She had preferred to get away from them and live where he felt more herself, in the middle of nature and animals, which she could easy to approach, although she did not know why.

Her beauty could be noticed even though it was always dressed in simple clothes and a little patched. Her skin was clear and his green and bright eyes. His hair was brown but with blonde locks like the rays of the sun, swaying on his shoulders at every graceful step.

She lived at peace with herself, respecting all creatures around her, from small blade of grass to the bashful deer, the giant secular poplar who lived deep in the forest.

She was not scared to live there even if he had heard of legendary Ent, old trees, is narrated, were 'live' and could speak and move around the forest, as well as had heard about horrific orcs, about necromancers and the kingdome of the elves; In her heart she had always hoped to be able to see and get to know someone of them, but she knew they were creatures who preferred not to interfere with the humans and they were within its borders or whether accidentally crossed the path of some human being, they could do well to blend in and go unnoticed.

That day she was walking in the woods picking mushrooms to make a delicious soup, some wild rabbits hopped around playful.

Suddenly two rates emerged from a bush and whined drawing her attention. She watched them and saw their agitation "What? ... What happened little friends?" The two animals turned and made to go back to wherever they came. Ilaris left the basket of mushrooms and began to follow them.

They crossed a good part of the intricate forest and emerged on the edge of a bed of a dry river. Iladris caught his breath then looked at the two rates that pointed both the muzzle toward the opposite shore. She followed their gaze and was then she saw the arm of a person check a tube coming out of the wall of earth.

She ran down the embankment slipping a bit to the bed of the river and arrived shortly under the pipe, the arm entirely covered with dirt helplessly dangled over the mouth of the tube and by the tip of his fingers a drop of blood falling occasionally.

-Grant that He's not dead.- She prayed to herself. She grabbed his arm and began to pull. He struggled a lot to pull out the entire body that eventually fell on and sending her to sit on the floor.

She put the body lying face up and opening a little what She thought would be a gown encrusted with filth, was startled to see the deep injuries, bruises and swelling worrying height of the ribs, put his ear to the chest and her heart was filled with sorrow when he failed to hear the beat, but then she saw move some of her hair close to the boy's face. Breathing! She put her ear to his chest again and finally heard a very weak beating.

-I absolutely do something or he die- She thought. She stood behind the boy's head, lifted her bust backing on her chest and surrounding it with her arms under the armpits, began dragging Him back to the river bed on sandy loam and soft. Unfortunately it was the only way to take him to her house and borrow the necessary treatment. But Iladris soon realized that it was a serious challenge, the sandy bed restrained body and presented an issue every step. After less than a kilometer was already exhausted and sweaty. Cross the forest? Not even thinking about it. ... But she could ask for help to the animals. Apparently the rumor had spread through the forest and many of them were looking at the girl in her exhausting enterprise.

She looked at who could help. There was a young female doe, had seen her often, she was very shy. She approached her, she did not know how to make herself understood by the animal, she looked into her eyes and then turned toward the body lying on the ground. "Please ... " she whispered, looking back at the deer, but it did not move. Iladris turned and returned the boy to resume drag. She had no idea how to get the deer and explain to her that she should crouch to be able to put back on the body, but then with his incredulous surprise, she saw that the animal had followed her and was lowered. Iladris heart skipped a beat. Did not dwell too much to think about that amazing magic had just happened, now there was no time to lose, had to think about how to save the lives of the poor young man.

Once at the house, he pulled him gently down from the back of the deer. She looked at her and could not resist the temptation to hug her to thanks. The animal did not escape, then with two strides, went back into the forest.

The girl put the young man on his bed never mind if the sheets and pillow dirtied. The first thing to do was definitely clean it up a bit. She took a bucket, filled it at the source outside the house with a sponge and began slowly and gently wash.

She removed carefully the above apparel. She realized that his pants were dirty although still in good condition, however the tunic over was torn in several places. She wanted to wash it and groped to mend.

It took nearly an hour to remove all dirt, dried blood and mud caked by the face, body and the hair of the boy. She was left stunned when realized that the boy had a face almost angelic, although contract with pain, his skin was white and smooth although horrible bore traces of torture, had slightly elongated ears ... it had to be sure of an elf.

-What made to you beautiful creature?- She wondered bitterly.

Soldiers Thranduil ran back to the King "Traces of Werewolf and orc continue in that direction" They reported indicating a path in the woods. The elf from above his big deer sighed. He knew what was in that direction: Dol Guldur and the ruthless Azog. They remembered visions of elves brutally maimed dying or scarred removed from the hands of the orcs. He imagined Legolas subjected to such torture, but drove immediately thought and ordered them to continue.

Tauriel followed the group quietly praying for his friend.

Azog angrily prowled the corridors of Dol Guldur. He could not bear the idea that all his precious prisoner was escaped. He barked orders left and right and railed against the orcs were not taking good news.

"If the cursed prince escaped prisoners will suffer the consequences in the mines! He will also have them on his conscience!" Said growling through his teeth, then he walked to the underground.

Several times the group of soldiers and the King had to stop and hide or change course. The area now swarming with orcs.

Hidden in the branches of some tall trees elves could hear some orcs arguing with each other

... I think Azog ate Him and did not notice. Snickered How could otherwise than an elf dying melted away without anyone noticing it ..

Thranduil and Tauriel sighed involuntarily. Legolas was alive and had to be escaped. They had to find Him before the orcs.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 4

**Deep wounds - No one is saved ( 4th part )**

It was almost dawn at the edge of Fangorn Forest and in the small cabin the two occupants were resting apparently calm. They had already spent two days and Legolas had not shown signs of recover. Iladris had done everything possible, of course, in its ability to heal him. Had banded most of the abdomen, especially the swollen area, then where there were deep marks of lashes he had applied an ointment made from the Athelas leaves; She honestly had improvised: she did not know how to prepare an elven medicine, She was aware, always hearsay, that They used this plant; She chopped leaves and then pressing along with water and mixing a few drops of a substance extrapolated from Helychrisum (which did stop the bleeding and heal the wounds quickly).

She bandaged his hands and his head and He had not even grimaced throughout treatment, appeared like in a coma.

Moistening a flap and clean of tissue support over his lips, he had hoped to make him take a bit of liquid.

All the while she had never left him, checking from time to time that his chest continued to rise and fall. Meanwhile she had begun to sew up the above apparel and collapsed exhausted already night.

Suddenly the elf issued two guttural sounds, arched his back and lowered it again. Iladris awoke with a start and a few moments later she was beside him, touched him on the face and realized he was cold. She ran to get a blanket and covered him. Her skin was rapidly losing what little color he had, the body began to be shaken by tremor. -But What Happen?!- The girl asked to herself breathing hard. Despite the blanket, body temperature Elf was still falling fast, it was normal?

MEMORIES

... The Legolas mind had gone out from that deep unconsciousness and dreamless and had reported to his third day of captivity in Dol Guldur, even when he tried to rebel against the violence of the two orcs. He was reliving everything: Bolg held Legolas from behind to hold it and was amused when Azog stamped some red-hot iron in the chest causing him painful burns. Drawing on all his little strength he had managed to raise a leg and spinning in the air, succeeding to lose the grip on the iron at the orc. The tool was pirouetted far away by Azog and had dropped a strong blow to the Elf face "You still have the strength to rebel? I'll give it away!" He had threatened.

The elf was conducted outdoors in a clearing surrounded by stone columns, some intact, others in ruins. He had been bound at the wrists and ankles, then the same strings attached to the columns so that it remained motionless in his arms and legs spread wide. He began to pant with fear. From behind the columns they had materialized 9 dark creatures of the same consistency of the smoke, like ghosts had made twirl around him until one of them had left the circle crossing from side to side the elf's body.

The sudden chill that He had felt had nothing to do with the cold known. Death itself had crossed his heart. His body temperature had dropped sharply. The passage of the second spectrum Legolas screamed of desperation with the top of his body, the death was hold of him, piece by piece. On the third lap the muscles of his body twitched and fainted no longer able to endure over, another step and his heart would stop. ... ... He never dared rebel no more ..

The elf's body began to shake violently, and her lips began to turn bluish. Iladris frightened. What could she do? she felt so alone and helpless. She sat on the bed and gently lifted the elf, hugging herself. He was so icy enough to hear herself ... even the corpses were so cold.

"Oh please, do not release me right now! Please do not die!" He prayed and he could not hold back the tears. If the Elf temperature was not lifts, slowly his heart would stop beating. A minute passed ... two ... three. The tremors began to subside slowly, even his lips returned to its color. His skin was still very cold, but Iladris realized that was returning to normal. She sighed, closing her eyes and drying them with the back of her hand,She was thankful and gently laid the elf's body on the bed, covering it. She knew that what had just happened was not normal, maybe He was still under any spell. She had gotten a bad rap this time, it was almost certain he had died in his arms. She dragged a chair near the bed took his hand in hers and remained there to watch over him until sleep prevailed.

Bolg touched the edge of the rusty pipe sticking from the embankment of the river, looked down at his fingers rubbing, there was recently blood. Yes, the elf must have come this far. He snorted in disgust and looked at the track on soft earth that started from there. It was definitely smart to jump into drains. He raised his arm to signal to other orcs to follow and proceed. The damn elf could not be far away, maybe he could find him dead ahead. He grinned and began to follow the sign to the ground.

Even the handful of elves was now on the trail of Legolas, had scoured the entire area to the north, east and west of Dol Guldur and had not found anything, so of course the Prince of Mirkwood had to be in the south. They proceeded as fast as possible, trying to decipher every tiny track. Tauriel and King quivered to embrace their friend and son.

The sun was high when Iladris awoke, stretched, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked at the elf resting quietly, as if nothing had happened. The stomach protested with hunger and he had every reason, because since she started to take care of Elf, she didn't eaten. She could not stray too far in the event of another collapse of the conditions elf, so he opted to go outside the house and collect from his small vegetable garden potatoes and carrots. Took a last glance at her patient, then she went out.

Waiting for her outside she found some of the animals that now they had become friends.

"Oh, good morning little creatures, were you worried about me? .. And it's true, I was locked in the house for two days, but for a good reason" The girl told them, even though she was convinced that they did not understand a single word. Two squirrels climbed up above the shoulders and rabbits, foxes and mice ran around the happy. Iladris laughing happily.

A carefree and happy sound, laughter had reached the Legolas's ears. He moved slowly and opened his eyes. He was exhausted, but happy to be alive. But where was he? Certainly not in horrible dungeons of Dol Guldur. He sat watching the inside of the small studio, it was bare chested, but had been cleaned and medicated.

He looked out the window that was above his bed. Outside there was a beautiful sunshine and a girl kneeling in a small patch of land intent to collect carrots. He laughed and played with the small rodents that sometimes steal the carrots and chasing each other around her. But who was she?

Filled a nice basket Iladris rose, threw two carrots to her friends and greeted them "Sorry if I can't entertain more with you, I promise I will remedy it!"

When she entered in the house stayed paralyzed for half a second, her green eyes met those blue of Legolas, nearly dropped the basket and screamed with joy. Then she ran to embrace the elf sobbed with joy. He did not expect that reaction, but then he had no memory of then, since he had fled crawling in the exhaust pipe, so he could not imagine what had happened or how long he had been unconscious. He let himself embrace the past and the initial amazement, returned the hug.

"I'm sorry." The girl said away from him and wiping his tears, was afraid to hurt him and a bit ashamed of that euphoric rush of affection. She blushed slightly and backed away. Legolas smiled "Do not apologize. I'm only alive because of you. My name is Legolas from the realm of Mirkwood." He introduced himself. She was enchanted by his beautiful face and his voice, sweet, deep and reassuring at the same time. She cleared his throat and making a slight bow and clumsy joke showed up in turn "My name Iladris of Rohan."

"Are we in Rohan?" The elf asked confused .. Was it possible he managed to get there early..?

"No, we are on the edge of the Fangorn forest.." She replied, then seeing that he looked at her with puzzled look and go on "... I do not approve of and I shared many ideas of Humans, too prone to be enriched, and violence ..." She stopped thinking about what say for well explain himself "I feel good here, nature gives me the support I need, animals are my friends .. at least most of them .. And I'm happy here." She smiled.

Even Legolas stomach growled with hunger, so she immediately gave to do, prepared a great dish of potatoes and carrots stewed, and kneaded and baked bread. She apologized for not having more, not to give him the elves food, but had no idea about their food, however hungry as they were, did not advance even a crumb.

They talked and talked, first Legolas told how he had been captured, his captivity as far as he remembered, and the rest of the story as she finished. The girl in turn poses questions to burst on the elven world, such it was her curiosity, now that she had finally met one.. seemed they had known by a life. Night came soon enough in the opinion of Iladris, but she noticed that the elf was very tired so left him quiet, he rose with one hand resting on the side still feeling pain and on the orders of Iladris, he lay back on the bed. She placed the table and washed the bowls in which they ate, then went to bed to turn on the wooden seat, having a single bed and occupied.

Bolg came to the house in the dark of night. He told to stop the orcs to stay hide and wait. He walked over and peered in through a crack in the wooden planks of the walls, he could not see very well but he was convinced that his prisoner was there. He walked away, hiding in the bushes and called one of his soldiers, "Go back to my father and warn that the elf was found and that by tomorrow night He will have his head." The orc ran off.

Bolg began to think of a strategy to take the elf surprise avoiding disappointments, but also suggested that it would not be so difficult capture and kill him.. He could have already restored!

The orc waited to attack, not knowing how many occupants there were in what he called a shack. He was silent, motionless, hidden by thick vegetation of the forest until the day, waiting for someone to come out. In fact he does not have to wait long, slender a human went outside. He watched the repugnant creature, emitting squeaks horrendous trying to entice a couple of deers to approach. Grunted annoyed, he hated waiting, then his eye was drawn to a movement by the door. Well well, the elf had showed up, he was leaning against the door leaf and smiled noting the commitment of the girl.

"It's strange" Iladris exclaimed thoughtfully "They are hesitant, usually come quickly."

Legolas took a few steps forward, calling them in his melodious Elven language, but again they remained still and watchful, sniffing the air and moving his ears in every direction. The elf expression turned serious and worried.

Bolg decided that if did not intervene now, would have been discovered. He gave a curt order and they found themselves surrounded by twenty orcs. The deers fled in terror. Iladris being yelled watching deformed and hideous faces. The orc closer to her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to him, blocking and pressing a knife to her neck.

"If you do not want the human die slaughtered, delivered to me elf." Bolg rebuked. Legolas thought quickly, but could not find a way out and the way to save them both, if He had escaped the orc would cut the throat of the girl. So he stay paralyzed and the orc fetched him impatiently. Legolas wriggle out of the socket, but had to stop immediately, hearing the girl scream and saw a drop of blood get out from her throat.

"Someone today will lose her head .. " the orc quipped "It's up to you to decide whether to fly away one or two heads!" He laughed a guttural sound and spat.

Legolas sad looked the girl, he would never let anything happen to her. This time was his turn to save her life.

"Down! On your knees dirty elf!" Bolg ordered him smug and Legolas dropped to his knees.

"Nooo!" Iladris shouted upset. Her world of joy, love and peace had suddenly turned into an hell full of hatred and death. They would be forced to attend. She would never shoot ... would have had in her mind, heart, and an indelible mark in front of the eyes. She began to sob while Bolg was enjoying that moment of triumph, anticipating the moment of decapitation.

"Observe the elves prince!" He spread his stubby arms with a flourish. Legolas remained impassive, elegant and proud even in that repressed position. He would not give satisfaction to that filthy orc, weeping and asking pardon before dying, anyway he would not be spared.

Bolg grabbed his long and worn sword with both hands and stood well on foot. He dwelt enough that victory his arms and Legolas bowed his head, his blonde hair slid to the sides of the face. Iladris now crying desperate legs buckled but the orc supported her.

And the blade was lowered ...

To be continued ..


	3. Chapter 5

**Deep Wounds -Return to Mirkwood (part 5th)**

Legolas regretted only that he had been able to say goodbye to his father. Sorry having he gives another great sorrow. Among the desperate cries of Iladris, while the blade of the orc fell on his neck, he imagined the beautiful face of the creature he loved, Tauriel. He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

A strangled gasp filled the air and disturbed the moment of Bolg concentration. Legolas opened his eyes just in time to see the orc that holding hostage the girl fell down with an arrow stuck in front.

He turned toward the direction that had been assumed and struck his face lit up at seeing his father, Tauriel and other soldiers who threw arrows repeatedly, hitting one by one the orcs.

"Nobody killed my son." Proclaimed Thranduil. Bolg was left with his arms raised and a half after the initial bewilderment, seeing orcs dropping like flies around him, he realized that the situation was flipping and if not run away quickly, one of those arrows as bullets whistled by all parties, they would hit. He began to run in the forest and two soldiers of the King pursued him, but the orc managed to cover his tracks. Legolas got up and ran to protect Iladris still sobbed and trembled at the center of the clash. "It's all right. Now we are safe." Reassured the elf helping her up and taking her to the shelter of the cabin, there was nothing to worry about anyway, none of those arrows would have the least touched, They were elves, the arrows shot at the speed of lightning, hit the target and not ... almost never wrong. When the last orc fell dead to the ground Legolas walked quickly to his father, but Tauriel was too quick and jumped with her arms around his neck making him grimace in pain to the ribs that quickly stifled, so was the joy of review them. Thranduil descended from the majestic deer which relaxed and began to eat a little grass, he came up looking and finally embracing his son who on several occasions had feared not being able to see again alive. They did not say anything, but expressed very close. Iladris had been sheltered by the house, she felt relieved and happy watching this scene, shaking even the strong rush of adrenaline that had just tried, but slowly her breathing and her heart slowed. She had to sit on a stump of wood left there to stoke the fire in the winter, because her legs held up and not a few tears still wet on the face. "Ada, if it was not for this girl, I'd probably be dead" Explained Legolas turning and pointing Iladris that suddenly felt observed and looked ashamed. Tauriel squatted down next to her and Iladris was once again mesmerized by the elf beauty. She smiled. Thranduil watched the sun "We have to go back." Proclaimed "It's not safe to stay here, the orcs escaped, could return with reinforcements and we are too few" Concluded worried. The guards began to take sides, preparing to arrange themselves on either side of the King, his son and Tauriel. "And she?" Legolas asked quietly looking Iladris. Tauriel that was even closer proposed "She could come with us ..." Tauriel looked uncertain Thranduil biting her lip less ... was the one with less say, who had disobeyed the orders of the king. Then She went on slowly "It's true that the elves can not interact in the lives of human beings, but after all she has saved one of us ..." Iladris felt terribly embarrassed. She did not want to die alone if the orcs had returned of course, but did not want to create disagreements. She felt the eyes of the King on her. After a few moments of silence Thranduil said "We can provide shelter and food until things have calmed down, but do you feel like leaving your home? Take this trip with us?" Iladris swallowed. She looked at his little house and sighed, she had no idea where they would conduct and sudden upheaval of her life terrified her, was leaving her little corner of paradise, but at the same time she had always hoped to know the elves and, watching their faces felt inexplicably safe and protected; Besides, she had kicked off the disruption of their lives, taking an interest in Legolas. But why not, rather than review those horrifying orcs, elves would be better to follow and then it was only for a period! She turned to the group and said, "If that's right, Your Majesty, I gladly accept the invitation" And made a slight bow. Legolas and Tauriel smiled. "Then it's settled. We are ready." Thranduil climbed on deer, Legolas rode behind his father and Tauriel helped Iladris to sit behind her and they started at a time of the Realm of Mirkwood. Once they reach the destination after about 3 days of travel, Thranduil ordered to accompany the girl in a quiet accommodation, which was very similar to the place She had left. She thanked the King almost with tears in his eyes when he saw the wonderful place ... The whole place was gorgeous, magical! The first few days Her hardly ever left outdoors, She felt a stranger, almost all the elves were blond, slender, angelic ... so perfect. And all of them looked intrigued when she passed next. Legolas and Tauriel visit her often, trying to integrate her and she feels comfortable with them was more relaxed, but when She was alone hardly was going to look for places where the elves congregated, not to fear, but simply because he was ashamed. When Legolas had reviewed the first time since They had set foot in the Mirkwood realm, She was left speechless, not believing He wasn't even the same elf. Some bruises and wounds were noted yet, although were healing very quickly now. But what had paralyzed her with wonder, was his appearance. He wore a light gray suit with silver trim, the front end was wearing a crown woven. It seemed like an aura of light was surrounding him ... It had to be an appearance! She quietly began done some walks exploring the whole kingdom and discovered a small corner at the edge of Mirkwood she liked particularly, it doesn't pass almost none from there. There was a waterfall with a small pond below. The water was fresh and clear, she sat on a stone and began to listen to the sound of water. Not many days passed that started to gather some animals, and it was easy for her to make them friends. Now she seemed to live again in his house next to the Fangorn Forest. She had eaten at last the known Lembas (elven bread) and had found it delicious, as were all of their food, also the simple fruit was more flavorful and juicy. It was not so bad to live there thought. Legolas one day had followed her to the pond, just to see where she was all day alone, remained hidden to observe her and realized that she was not alone when he saw come out from the woods: deer, hares, squirrels and foxes. That girl was just special to belonging to the men race. She had the great gift to communicate with animals. He enjoyed watching her play with them. "Summon King Elrond of Rivendell." Thranduil said to one of the royal guards. There was a thought that continued to circle for the head since they were returned to Mirkwood. The next day the elvenking of Rivendell arrived. "Mellon nin. Len Hannon cuina ben aran rigults (my friend. Thank you for coming to the wooded realm)" Thranduil greeted him inviting with a gesture of the arm to sit in the bright hall of the palace that opened to the kingdome. After they had settled down and were brought the sweet drinks, the blond King said "I guess you have received the news of human girl that we host here with us." Elrond took a sip of the drink, then puts the cup and nodded, not letting any emotion leaked by the expression. "I'd like you to see her too ..." Thranduil exhibited shrug "..I don't know, she has a familiar face." Elrond looked slightly pursed lips "That's OK, no problem." They finished their drinks then Thranduil calmly led Elrond through the paths of the realm and when Legolas met the King stopped him" I'm looking for you" he said. "Tell me Ada" Legolas bowed his head respectfully "We would like to talk to Iladris, do You know where is She? She isn't in her quarters" A shadow of worry crossed Legolas face. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious." Thranduil assured him having noticed his indecision, so the young elf accompanied them to the waterfall. Iladris was humming a beautiful melody circling barefoot in the pond water. Some of the colorful butterflies flying around her forehead, as if She wearing a living tiara. The three were pleasantly surprised seeing that. The animals at the edge of the pond stirred slightly giving her a kind of alarm so Iladris istantly stopped,looking at them. But soon shifted his gaze on the three elves have just appeared. She returned to the shore and almost slipped and fell for the concern. Legolas escape a smile. "Lord ... Your Highness .." She stammered blushing with her heart pounding. Since they had arrived in the kingdom She had not seen and met with King until now. "Good evening Iladris, how are you?" Thranduil informal asked, trying to calm her. "Well thank your Majesty" She just lifted the lower edges apparel and performed a graceful bow. She looked at the other elf with dark hair, who asked smiling " What was that kind music that you sang just right now? Was beautiful song." "Um .. I really do not know, but I have always had it in my head ... maybe my mom sang when I was little" she replied. "Meet King Elrond of Rivendell" Thranduil annunced sending Iladris definitely in bewilderment, two elvenkings there, in front of her. She realized she was still barefoot and dripping "I..I'm..I .." stammered and Legolas tried to stay more composed but He ran away laughing, intervened on her help by going close and resting his hand lightly on her arm "Breathe or you will soon pass out." He told her jokingly but with his deep voice and calm so obtained the desired effect: Iladris began to calm down "I'm sorry, I'm not dressed appropriately" She apologized, blushing. And they smiled. Legolas suddenly stopped smiling, blanched, staggered and fell to the ground on all fours, panting as if he could not breathe. Everyone looked horrified "What's going on?" Elrond asked, running next to the Prince. "Oh no! Not Again!" Iladris afraid shouted. Thranduil looked at her seriously, then shifted his gaze to his son "Legolas, what do you have? Speak." But the prince was left on its side, closed like a hedgehog, had brought his legs to his chest shaking, trembling and moaning. Elrond had placed a hand on his forehead and the other clutched a hand stiffened young elf "He's colder than ice!" He declared. Iladris remained motionless as a terrified statue, clenching her fists while the memory of Legolas attack of frost that had in her house in the Fangorn, returned vivid in her mind. "Why did You say again?" Thranduil asked, took her by the shoulders and shook vigorously but gently, trying to react her "Is it already happened?" She recovered, looked the king into his eyes and nodded her head "What did you do? How did you help him?" He squeezed his hands on her shoulders. She sobbed he felt that he was about to cry ... she felt the need to cry "I do not know ... I ... I've just held him in my arms ... and I cried." Elrond who was already reciting elven healing formulas, snapped up his head to the girl "Come on! Do it again. Cry! Let the tears wet his face." She looked worried at Elrond and Thranduil the blond King encouraged her nodding his head. She dropped to her knees and freed her anguish, the tears began to break away from her long eyelashes, finishing on the face pale and agonizing of Legolas. Like the first time, gradually after a few minutes, the complexion on the face of the young prince returned and the violent tremor stopped. Elrond looked up watching Thranduil and they heard themselves without words. Then he went on to recite some prayers in Elvish. Iladris knelt where she was, very shaken. Legolas reached out planting a fist to the ground, tried to get up, gasping for oxygen take. Because this time he had almost stopped breathing. Everything had happened very quickly, but Iladris looked like it was all in slow motion. Thranduil laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him. He held out a hand she grabbed to get up. "Thank you. For the second time you saved my son's life." She was confused. What? But how was it possible? She had done nothing. She had only cried ... Gradually Legolas shooting, he opened his eyes and Elrond helped to rise up He didn't know what had happened, but he knew it had to do with the ghosts that had passed through his body that day at Dol Guldur. They returned in silence each of their respective units. That night when they were alone Thranduil and Elrond discussed about the happened, about what they had witnessed, their feelings and doubt the King of Mirkwood, which is the reason for calling Elrond. "Did you hear the melody that her was singing .." Elrond said calm and nodded so Thranduil continued "..there is the resemblance and we have seen both what She managed to do .." They looked straight into their eyes "The rumors that had circulated years ago on Haldir of Lòrien then perhaps are true ..." Thranduil enunciated assessing the situation. It was a very sensitive issue, now they should discuss how to deal with it. Perhaps that human girl was who not believed to be ... To be continued 


	4. Chapter 6

**Deep Wounds - A new life (part 6th)**

"First We'll have to talk to her ." Elrond counseled yawning. Thranduil and Elrond had been arguing all night, it was almost dawn and they were tired, they decided to go and get some rest . The rays of the sun of the new day would bring advice and clearer mind would have taken the first step. They had a lot to think about and discuss, starting from the attack that Legolas had at the pond, they both knew that he could die. It must have been a curse for someone much more powerful than a vile orc. As Azog could be ruthless he could not get to throw these spells. He had to know what happened during the captivity of his son. He wanted a cure.

This was the first topic of discussion, then there was the matter of Iladris.

Thranduil had noticed since had met her, in the delicate features of the human girl a particular resemblance to Captain Galadhrim: Haldir of Lòrien fact had invited King Elrond of Rivendell there, just to see if he even saw that similarity; Then it happened what had happened to Legolas and both were able to attend the girl's ability to block whatever was killing the prince. The doubts were gone. The girl was not 100% human, but She was not an elf too. It could be born from the union between an elf with a human ? ...

Many years earlier extravagant rumors had circulated among the various realms, according to which it was said that the guardian of Lòrien had a relationship with a human, but then it was all over in anything, all items had been silent and everyone had thought that they had been fake, just a rumor, but now ...

" I will speak to Iladris, I will ask all reminiscent of her childhood ." Thranduil decided.

"Well" Elrond got up clapping his hands on his knees "I'm going to talk to Haldir to know the truth." Finished, he stretched stretching his back and took his leave from the other king, the sun was already ticking and the birds of the forest chirping cheerfully greeting the day that was beginning.

Thranduil was facing the balcony deep in thought until Elrond on his bay horse disappeared from his sight.

Elrond came to the home of the the Woods Lady: Lady Galadriel.

"Welcome, what I have to visit the Lord of Rivendell?" the smiling queen asked. She wore a bright white and silver, a light fabric like silk that fell to the feet and cover them wide sleeves; A crown made of bright end chains adorned the head, hair and face.

"I should discuss with one of your guards, with Haldir, if possible." Elrond asked polite . "Of course" Galadriel smiled and summoned the captain Galadhrim.

"Lord Elrond" Haldir greeted him with a bow and having decided waved back, Elrond invited him for a walk to get to speak for themselves.

The pale sun filtered through the intricate time of branches and leaves that covered the realm of Lotlòrien, the air was cool and brisk. The smells of moss and lichen filled the air.

"I need to know the facts about an issue a bit delicate."

Haldir looked serious and focused the King and nodded his head.

Elrond pondered how to address the topic and what words to use "Years ago heard rumors in Rivendell about ... " " One of my relationship with a human, right?" The blond elf Interrupted and finished the sentence up, Elrond nodded "I have to ask if by chance ..." He stopped , not knowing how to continue the phrase, but Haldir interjected "There's nothing to say. It 's true, I met a woman, She was beautiful, Her name was Helan. I loved her deepl " He let his eyes wander veiled with sadness and Elrond waited patiently him to go "we saw each other in secret to avoid create problems. We knew it was an impossible relationship, but we were lost for each other .." He sighed and looked down "..Or so it seemed." He paused, then straightened up and his face reappeared in the solemn words ever, as if he had cast out the sad reminder "One day she disappeared, without giving me explanations became more alive, I looked for her from seas and mountains, but I found no trace of Helan." Haldir paused and thought about what he had heard Elrond then looked into his eyes and uttered "I'm sorry I made you recall this unpleasant, but I need to ask you something else ... you do not know if she was pregnant?" Haldir gasped and her heart quickened "No ... not .. why? What happened?" The captain of the royal guard was now strained with all his senses focused on Elrond.

"A girl named Iladris .."

"Iladris ..." Haldir repeated interrupting again Elrond that wait "Iladris ... One day kidding we had imagined of becoming parents and ... Iladris was the name we had chosen for a little girl had been born..." Haldir's eyes filled with tears.

Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder, looked sympathetic with a hint of a smile on his face and told him "There is no doubt I think. You have a daughter. And at this time She is in Mirkwood."

The blond elf paled and faltered .

"I believe that Helan loved you a lot, but do not force you to make extreme choices, or do not get banned if it were coming out of the news, she decided to leave without telling you anything." the King comforted him.

"I have a daughter .." Haldir said to himself meanwhile a tear slid down his beautiful face that looked like porcelain was so smooth. Looked Elrond "Can I see it?"

"Of course, at this time King Thranduil is talking to her because she does not know who She is."

Iladris had never entered the rooms of the palace, and as she went to the reception room, looking around in amazement. From the outside it was impossible to imagine the beauty. The ceiling seemed to be made of mother of pearl shining in the sunlight, creating small rainbows everywhere.

Legolas and Tauriel accompanied her. They had already been made aware of why she had been summoned there.

Early in the morning Tauriel had taken her to an elf who had sewn a beautiful dress ankle-length water-colored with pink trim, which had brought out the girl of her head to the delight. She loved that dress and there among the elves felt less uncomfortable, looking like a little more at least.

When they arrived in the lounge, Iladris headed to the large balcony overlooking the realm. She appeared admiring the view. The forest that stretched to the green hills lit by the sun. She inspired and closing her eyes, filling her lungs. She was happy there. Throughout the realm reigned peace and serenity, not like men. Everybody was friendly. Too bad was not born elf she thought.

2 sparrows came to rest next to her twittering and ruffling the feathers, stroked them with a finger.

Thranduil came and cleared his throat to attract the attention of the girl who turned immediately and bowed his head.

"How are you today Iladris?" He asked

"Well Sir ... But I have some doubts and questions for you." She answered

"I know, that's why I have convened at the palace, you can tell me something about you? What do you remember of your childhood?"

She concentrated and began to walk slowly around the room "I remember that as a child I lived with my mother in a small, humble home not far from the center of Rohan. I lived there until I moved to the edge of the Fangorn forest because I do not approve of the lifestyle of men."

"Where is your mother now?" The king asked

"My mother died just before I left Rohan, about 7 years ago."

"I'm sorry" Thranduil reiterated sincere "And your father?"

"I never knew my father, my mother told me that it was a beautiful and courageous man, who died in battle."

Thranduil and the other two elves present looked at each other then the King continued "And what about your gift of being able to communicate with animals, you've always had?"

"Um .. I do not think that we can not communicate .. I fail to understand me, though .." She remembered when the deer had perfectly understood her need and had carried the unconscious Legolas to her house. "But yes, Since I was a child I used to play with the beautiful horses that lived free in the meadows around the town. I called them and they came to me." She smiled at the memory.

"I guess your doubts relate what happened yesterday." Thranduil began and Iladris stopping in the middle of the room looked at him and nodded.

"If I told you that your father is alive and I know where he lives."

The girl frowned thinking about what just heard "M - my father ? ..." She told after a moment of silence. She looked at Legolas and Tauriel that smiled weakly.

Thranduil continued "You have not only the ability to talk to animals ... You have healing powers, that you have shown through your tears, helping my son. ... You probably have other powers which do not have the knowledge."

"How is that possible? I belong to the race of men ..." Iladris reiterated increasingly blurred.

" You are partly human and partly elf."

The girl's heart beats increased and was filled with a strange and wonderful feeling, she an elf ..." Who is my father?" Finally asked.

"Haldir of Lòrien, I think that tomorrow or the day after tomorrow will be here, King Elrond went to talk to him." The girl's heart was filled with an overwhelming joy, she had just learned to have a father and elf in a few days he would have met. She put her hands on his chest. She wanted to run to embrace the King, but She did not.

" Mae Govannen, Ben came to our big family!" Legolas smiled.

Even Thranduil could not help smiling, but vanished immediately, because now remained to solve the problem more worrying: find a remedy for Legolas to ward off evil from that horrible illness.

Two days later...

"Calm down or you're going to dig a ditch he walked far and wide" Legolas suggested and laughing.

"And how can I be quiet. Soon my father will be here... that until two days ago thought was dead ... "she said wringing her fingers and looking at the access road leading to the palace. For the meeting Thranduil had preferred to do it within the walls of his residence, not to have too many elves onlookers around and let father and daughter knew each stride.

Tauriel had collected her hair adorning them with small flowers of white peach. She was really pretty and if it were not for the ears that were not pointed,She could have been easily mistaken for an elf.

Hoofbeats. Iladris leaned over the balcony with force and Legolas hurried to grab her by the shoulders before she fell downstairs.

A small procession approached quiet riding beautiful white horses. They were lined up two. The first two elves in the lead held up banners. Then came four other riders. They were all blond with straight hair, except one, it was difficult to distinguish them from above.

Iladris left the balcony and turned to the door of the room, from which they would enter all. She let out a loud sigh. She could almost hear his heart beat from the outside so great was his agitation.

"If He does not like me .. if .. ? .. if .." stammered. Legolas and Tauriel who stood beside the poor both arms on his shoulders, infusing serenity.

"You can not like him. You are all loved us and then, you're his daughter. Until two days ago He did not know he had one too." Tauriel told her sweet ear.

The door opened and the King entered and behind him a tall blond elf as Thranduil, dressed in a gray suit and dark green pants then also the King of Rivendell stepped forward. The blond elf had deep dark brown eyes that left leaked apprehension, as well as all the muscles of the face.

Legolas and Tauriel greeted with a wave of their hands and gently pushed forward Iladris, who was paralyzed.

Father and daughter met their eyes, Haldir's eyes welled with tears and tension immediately collapsed at the sight of the heart Iladris broke and ran to embrace him. She wrapped it tightly to her chest leaning his cheek. After the initial amazement he hugged her back. Others present smiled happy.

"Daughter, you're as beautiful as your mother" Haldir complimented, but Thranduil corrected "I guess I took a lot from you, otherwise we would not be here now." They laughed.

"They told me that you also have some powers ... If ... you will feel to come and live in Lotlòrien .. with me, I can help you improve them, to manage them and maybe discover other ..." But he realized that he was running too much and the sentence ended in a whisper, as he lowered his eyes and held his breath for fear of a negative response from Iladris.

She leaned down to meet again his deep gaze and when he raised it again, she smiled "Of course I want to go with you. And I'll be happy to learn whatever you will teach me ... the elven world is amazing! I love!" Haldir hugged her again and kissed her on the hair.

In the evening there were great celebrations at the palace and throughout Mirkwood.

In a back room of the palace, only two elves were celebrating, Thranduil and Elrond, concerned about the health of Legolas. How long would it be before the next attack? It would have been fatal? If there had not been Iladris nearby with what they could help him? Elrond opened a large book from the old leather cover with copper-colored buckles, the front page carried the inscription Elven Spells. Sighing began to read them, one by one.

Also if Legolas was always calm and never gave the impression of being worried or in pain since they were returned to Mirkwood, inside he knew it was only a matter of time before ' that something ' that had settled in his heart killed him. The chill gripped him from inside and was increasing day by day and then there were the attacks in his commanded by Sauron himself.

There would be only one way to not drag anyone near him, in a vortex of pain and worry; Go back to Dol Guldur and confront the 9 ghosts, even though he had not the faintest idea how to be able to beat. Still, the place was swarming with orcs and a shiver ran down his spine at the memory of his imprisonment.

He did not want to involve his father would surely sent an army with him and almost certainly would return less than half. He did not know who actually had to fight against ... The ghosts were able to pass through the bodies and left in cold and death. No, he could condemn an army of elves to that terrible end. Now that was recovering in the forces we would return alone, this time He had the surprise card on his side.

Iladris had now left Mirkwood following Haldir for a week, everything was back to normal in the realm. Tauriel had noticed that Legolas had something strange had happened to touch hands recently and had felt cold, so do not let almost never alone, followed him like a shadow. She had also tried to ask how he was feeling, but he always cut short with a "Good", but not deceiving the elf who had seen him change.

One evening Legolas was sitting on a branch of a pine tree near the top and watched the rain falling from a gray sky, was lost in thought, when suddenly stiffened. He leaned back against the trunk, hoping not to fall below. He felt a sharp pain in the chest, like a vise of ice and steel. Hugged leaning forward and that was when his head exploded in the ... Legolas, Legolas ... Come to me. ... I'm waiting for You Legolas. He opened his eyes and put his hands on the sides of the head.

Tauriel was a tree away called him worried "Legolas! Hey! What happened Legolas?"

He lost his balance, but fortunately the agility elf allowed her to jump from branch to branch and slow the ruinous fall. They tumbled on the ground soaked with water and mud. Legolas was breathing quickly recovering. Tauriel sat holding the back and head of the Prince on his legs and looked at him worried.

" Sauron called me. Sauron wants me. I have to go to him." He said in a whisper the blond elf in a trance.

The next day Tauriel went to King Thranduil, could not delay anymore, she had to tell him what had happened the night before and to explain her doubts.

"Legolas is slowly dying! That's what I think!" Said resolutely, and when he saw the sad expression of the King added, incredulously , "You already knew! How are you aware of the conditions of Legolas?" He uttered almost screaming. "Remember who you are addressing!" Thranduil severe rebuked, then continued, "We looked for solutions with King Elrond of Rivendell ..." he shook her head, trying to banish a nasty thought "It's risky, he might die." "He will die anyway! Or he will transfer the call and will go to Sauron and lose him forever or during an attack of that ice that is a hold of him every day!" Tauriel resentful reiterated. "Tell me what to do, if I can help you, too. But we must groped!" So Thranduil took a tough decision.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 7

**Deep Wounds - The power of Earendil (part 7th)**

"Play it again. Free your mind, imagine what you want to create." Elrond said to Iladris who was kneeling on the ground holding his hands close to the floor with her palms facing down.

She closed her eyes, looked up to heaven and uttered" A Laita i Ioth Jal Aman Andòre ( Bless this flower that is born from the earth )" Shortly, after a slight glow sprang from the palms of the girl, but appeared only a small seed. Iladris opened her eyes and hunched her shoulders dejectedly when she saw that the result was not that hoped. "Quiet, now rested, you tried hard enough for today. Don't dishearten, you've already made great strides." Assured the King of Rivendell, giving her a light pat on the back, but when Iladris went away, a shadow of worry crossed his face. Thranduil had spoken with Elrond and had told him to want to try the only remedy that existed to undo the spell of Legolas: the invocation of the shining light of Earendil. They had read in the great book of elven spells that a single elf couldn't do and not just any, it needed the enlightened elves, those able to do and summon spells, had to be five, as the points of a star and would have to bear all its power and direct it towards the one who was to be freed from the spell. Elrond had informed it that they were only 3, at most 4 if called also Arwen Elrond's daughter and Thranduil had suggested to include Iladris, which ultimately was the one who twice had managed to block the dark power, although She was still conscious and in control of her powers, was the fact that she had and they were also powerful. Elrond had tried to protest pointing out however that the girl was not a pure blood elf, that it couldn't succeed, but he also knew that there weren't other solutions. Or they tried and if it worked, Legolas would be released once and for all or gave up, letting the elf slowly died or were attracted to the land of no return of Mordor. So Elrond had gone to Lotlòrien and had explained the situation to Haldir, then decided together to accelerate the process of study and learning of the the girl powers. Iladris had already learned a lot: she had discovered to have the ability to interact with the natural elements, could move small amounts of water, or create eddies of wind, could cure the plants holding tight in her hands and reciting words elf, could give relief animals injured during the dressing or before death as if she was a living anesthetic. Now Haldir and Elrond were trying to teach her the ability to create life, little things, like giving birth to a flower, but at the time still remained difficult. Unfortunately there was no way to know how long they had yet available, but should have done this at the next attack Legolas. Unfortunately the conditions of Legolas continued to worsen, not only for the cold he felt spread inside him, but since he had heard for the first time the voice, now his head was always disturbed by a kind of low hum constant and suffocating. He tried to exclude it assiduously, but if at times he let take over could make out the usual guttural and low voice and began calling him a nasty headache not oppose elf ... Come to me and all this malaise will end. I will raise to the prince of darkness.. The armies of Mordor will be at your command. Then he ran in a crowded place so that external noise stood higher in and the voice return to hum nagging, but more bearable. He was starting to get tired. He could not concentrate, when he went to train with the bow had thrown more than one arrow in blank ... could not go on in this way, he felt more and more useless and doing so He doesn't realizing that was already falling into the dark lord trap who plotted in the shadow. He could not relax and rest one second and had begun to fear and hate the silent of the night, no birds singing, no discussions, or other noises that helped soothe the horrible voice. A starless night, while Legolas was sitting on the windowsill of his quarters, and fighting always against the buzz right from the morning he stepped into his head cursed 'Stop. Oh please stop.' But the voice came through loud and clear even more Legolas, now is the time. Come on. Come to me. The elf shook his head but felt strongly attracted. The body and mind were tired of fighting, they were yielding Come on Legolas. I am waiting for you. Come now. It's the time. Entranced rose came out of his home and walked down the path that led out of the realm. Tauriel guarding him ran to Thranduil to warn him. "It's arrived the time." The King Said worried, took a bat from the aviary, whispered a few words to his ear and released him outside the palace. The bird flew overnight to warn Elrond, Galadriel and then quickly presented themselves at the palace followed also by Arwen, Haldir and Iladris that yawning for sleep. "What happens?" Mumbled the girl rubbing her eyes. Haldir and Elrond looked at each other, then Haldir dropped watching his daughter and resting his hands on her shoulders "Do you want to help Legolas one last time?" On hearing that name Iladris straightened suddenly awake and worried "Has he had another attack?" "A Kind of, but this time be needed for all of us to banish once and for all what makes him suffer." Iladris glanced one by one all the Elves present then nodded "I'm ready." The group followed the footprints left by Legolas and read a short ride reached him just outside the borders of Mirkwood. "Legolas stop." His father rebuked him, but he gave no sign of hearing and with his arms hanging at his body went on his way, his eyes were unfocused, staring without seeing. It looked like a statue, it was not for the movement of the legs. "We have to lock it in some way" exclaimed Elrond . "I keep him" Haldir offered and clung Legolas at the chest, placing his feet firmly on the ground. This move probably didn't like to Sauron that attacked Legolas with all his anger. If He could not have him, the elf would not survive. Legolas shooting threw his head back and went down in the damp grass shaken by terrible convulsions. He bit his tongue and a trickle of blood came out of his mouth. "Soon we must act now!" Thranduil shouted with his heart torn by the sight of his son in that condition. They took all hands, Helrond was the head of Legolas to his right there was Iladris, then Galadriel, Arwen and Thranduil. They began to recite "Oh Earendil elenthaari/ Lasto beth lammen/ Boe ammen i dulu lìn/ Legolas Fìr/ Anta lìn tùr/ Anta lìn alka galad/ Beriatha dan in i-Dhùath!" (Oh Earendil queen of stars/Hear our voice/We need for your help/Legolas is dying/Grant us your power/Give us a ray of your light/Protect him against the power of the shadow!). And they continued to repeat one, two ... three ... four, five times, their hands were white close energetic which were held. They repeated the prayer again and again, the minutes flowed and Legolas was succumbing. Finally a powerful glare burst among them. Iladris shouted and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. It was an immense power, They could heard it crackling and push against their bodies, but they couldn't absolutely break the contact or the power would be lost. "Tolo Dan Nan Galad Legolas!" (Back in the light Legolas!) Elrond shouted, but nothing happened. Soon they could hold power no longer, their hands slipped and lost his grip with each other. Iladris shouted again. The light seemed to explode and threw five backward to the ground. Haldir was the only one who had not affected of the starlight energy, was on his knees and was holding the head of the prince who had the last two spasms then lay still. "Nooo!" Thranduil shouted desperately. It all looked bewildered and dismayed, even Elrond now had no more resources, he didn't know what doing. Iladris then got up and all eyes rested on her. She was wrapped in an aura of light ... the light of Earendil was inside her, her eyes shining of the same light. Uncertain approached and knelt beside Legolas bringing her hands on his chest. "Tell me what I have to say." She asked flatly turned to Elrond and Galadriel so they recited hurry the elven words. "Tolo Dan Nan Galad Legolas!" Iladris repeated aloud and all the light that held emitted from the inside his palms hitting the chest of Legolas penetrating inside. She looked exhausted her hands, were burned and aching. Exhausted, swayed and fell sideways, but Haldir avoided the beating her head on the ground. The motionless body of Legolas rose and fell down and shortly after a pitch-black smoke, came out from the nostrils, mouth and ears, and dispersed in the darkness of night. Silence. No one said anything, Galadriel and Thranduil held their breath as Elrond and Haldir breathed quickly, staring at the limp body of Legolas and the girl as if waiting a motion by one of them. Arwen knelt and a tear slid down her cheek fell to the ground. All was been vain. Legolas was dead and perhaps They had hurt Iladris too. She was not ready for such power. Haldir stroked her hair and tears overflowed from his eyes. Elrond knelt close to her and laying a hand on her forehead chanted some elven healing invocations. In the dark of night, the silence was broken only by the faint sobs of Thranduil and Arwen. Time passed, second by second inexorable, spent a minute that seemed to present a lifetime. Suddenly the body of Legolas stiffened, opened his mouth and took a deep breath, filling his lungs which were left empty for too long. With his hands he clawed the ground and tore the wet grass. The king of Mirkwood gasped at him and lifting him, put it in his lap "He is alive! My son is alive!" -********************- Iladris fully recovered and returned to Lotlòrien with Haldir, the elves now regarded her as one of them. She became interested and felt useful curing anything and anyone who needed her. Of that terrible adventure Legolas always will have memory hidden in his heart, but nothing more. Once restored and returned in forces, He started again accompanied by Tauriel, for Esgarot, the town of Lake-town, after learning the news of the devastating by Smaug, the dragon of the Lonely Mountain. Once there. "What do you have? What are you thinking?" the high she elf asked stands proud and decided seeing Legolas thoughtfully. "I have to go to even the score with Bolg." He looked her in the eye "Will You come with me?" "Where?" "To Gundabad!"

 **The End**


	6. Chapter 1

**Deep wounds - Esgarot (part 1 ^)**

It was all the fault of that stubborn Tauriel if they were there thought Legolas while chasing two orcs to the wooden dock of the city of Lake-town. That she and her tender heart, she and her desire to help those ... dwarfs.

Taken from his thoughts he could barely dodge a shot of mace came from the right. One of those horrible orcs was waiting behind a barrel; Grunted the elf turned and charged back his arm to hit him, thanks to the agility of the Prince of Mirkwood, not only managed to avoid this second shot sagging, but doing a pirouette on himself stabbed the orc in the neck with a dagger that He clutched in his hand. The orc roared in pain but before he could react the elf had already cut his throat and the creature fell to the ground.

Legolas could not even catch breath that two hideous orcs were attacking, fortunately they were rather slow and clumsy movements compared to him and managed to get rid of them easily again this time, but his goal was different: Bolg the commander of the swarm of orcs invaded Laketown to destroy the dwarves .

She joined him a little later and the two began to face each other . The orc had the physique more massive and was the highest of his subordinates , but also more clever and agile . His face was horribly scarred , he seemed not see out of one eye as no pupil and iris , growled at the elf who was coming to attack him dodged the dagger wielding elf then managed to grab his arm, pulled him hitting him hard on the face with a header . Legolas struggled staggering backwards , shook his head to clear the momentary dizziness . The orc returned to the attack , grabbing the elf 's tunic and throwing him against a wooden column. Legolas took the blow to the back and neck , fell to his knees , but seeing the orc running toward him , jumped up and jumped over the creature and then hit him with a kick to the back , sending him crashing to the front of the column . The orc turned angry roaring . Prince blond tilted his head and his mouth became a thin line, then lunged at the horrid creature that did not budge from his position in the least, but got ready to grab his enemy . Legolas tried to jump over Bolg to hit the center of the head , but was grabbed his ankle and knocked to the ground like a toy. He groaned with his hand to his back , but the orc grabbed again at the shoulders and lifted into the air began to slam against the wooden column several. Legolas held collapsed and remained down for a few moments trying to recover . He got up to start the fight , but realized that his opponent was gone . He leaned against the column again , shaking his head to clear his sight and senses; Something was leaking out of his nose , he touched it with his fingers and found to have blood . He snorted with rage and began to look for the creepy creature breaking away from the faltering column . She saw him a little later in the saddle of his werewolf head towards the jetty. He ran to his horse, whistling to call. He climbed nimbly into the saddle and went chasing ogre ...

Bolg smiled to himself , seeing that the elf was following him at a breakneck pace . Had fallen into the trap ... Soon he would have a new slave to the underground excavations of Dol Guldur .

Legolas saw the orc get down to the dock and jump into the water , and was surprised to see that he was standing without sinking. It was in the water for. He began to pull on the reins to stop the stroke of his faithful friend , but it was too late, hooves began to slip. The horse crouched stumbled , tried to find the balance and then the prince of Mirkwood jumped off the pier, rolled forward curled up and went quickly to his feet, but the tip of his boot got stuck in a board, He lost his balance and fell into the water. He waved his arms to return to the surface, but something sharp and damn sharp grabbed his leg tearing fabric and leather. The air in his lungs came out with a cry that water was speechless. The elf squirmed and fidgeted even more frantically to try to leave the water and breathe, but in vain. He was stuck in that vise. The water around him was painted red. The pain was excruciating. He grabbed one of his daggers hitting blindly near his leg. Her lungs began to constrict spasmodically in the absence of oxygen and Legolas began to have the certainty that soon would be drowned. He stopped struggling and saw what it was that it was blocking preventing it from reaching the precious oxygen. A big reptile resembling a crocodile but much more gigantic; He clutched his leg in its jaws and shook plan right and left. The lungs contracted still so strong that the elf opened his mouth sucking up water. It was the end, his senses began to fade , the brain not getting more oxygen as the defense was making faint. The last thing Legolas saw before plunging into the darkness of unconsciousness was the grin of horror deformed orc that looking down at him, over the water.

Tauriel recited several times the healing formula elf , his hands pressed on the wound activities brought by a poisoned arrow of the orcs . Using also the Athelas on hapless dwarf. Kili was moaning slightly imprisoned by excruciating pain that the poison now circulating in his body caused him and falling quickly in the shadows .

 _"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, ho leitho o ngurth!"_

Kili slowly began to show signs of recovery and returned itself . He grabbed her hand to thank her elf , almost wanting to hold her. She looked into his eyes. He had a strong feeling for the dwarf , infatuation but his head was blocking . There could be nothing between them ... between an elf and a dwar . He was not granted. It was not approved by their laws. Without speaking their eyes revealed. Tauriel affectionately shook the hand of dwarf before you leave and get out of the house of Bard, the man who had hosted Bilbo and 13 dwarves, but now there were only 5 after aggravating the injury pounds, while the others were went to the mountain. The house was in an elevated position and allowed a good view so Tauriel could see the clash between Legolas and Bold on the edge of the wooden houses. He was about to jump down and go to give a hand to his friend , when watched helplessly chasing the pier and the fall of Legolas in the lake. Seeing that his friend did not return to the surface She worried. Bolg laughed wildly and drove away on a huge dark shape that Tauriel failed to identify. But when he saw emerge blond hair and dragged the limp body of the prince in the lake, she puts her hands to her mouth stifling a cry of despair " Legolas nooo . " To be continued ... 


	7. Chapter 2

**Deep wounds - Dol Guldur ( 2nd part )**

Upon reaching the shore across the lake Bolg ordered the creature to let go the elf. He did not want to kill him . They were not these orders and then usually prisoners orcs suffered a fate far worse. If that was okay they were forced into slavery in the dark and deep tunnels , but the greater pleasure of the orcs was torturing their victims to death, especially the haughty and ethereal elves .

Bolg looked contemptuous creature with long blonde hair lying unconscious on the ground face down, spat near him then leaned over and struck him hard on the back to make him expel water ingested. If the elf not beginning to breathe soon would die and so there was no satisfaction. Legolas coughed loudly and threw out a lot of water, lifted a little bust by pushing up with trembling arms, and then desperately tried desperately to breathe again on a regular basis, but the lungs ached, his throat contracted continuously and a severe coughing fit the upheaval. He dug his fingers into the muddy bank, clawing. His beautiful golden hair was sticky, muddy and dripping with greenish water. Bolg watched him for a few moments then not wanting the elf could recover quite strongly hit him in the neck, Legolas gave way and the darkness again enveloped his mind. A huge orc with the body of a grayish color, as well as massive and completely scarred face looking unfair, he was chewing a piece of some animal covered with fur. He grunted satisfied savoring every bite and shattering the tiny bones beneath his dirty teeth. He was at the center of a hall of the vast site of Dol Guldur, a large stone building that rough appearance in the eyes of strangers might seem a majestic castle, but inside enclosed horror and unspeakable cruelty. In the gloom of the hall without windows lit by torches, Azog, that was his name, was sitting alone at the bottom of a large, long wooden table rotten and worn. Down the hall in front of Azog there was a rectangular opening carved into the rock from which you could access to the corridors and other rooms, outside of the opening there were two ogres with helmets and halberds of iron ore consumed and that of shot, the arrival of a stranger crossed their arms blocking. "Out of the way!" Cried the ogre impatiently "I have to show something to my father." The two guards exchanged a questioning look but did not move and Bolg impatiently began to emit a low guttural growl and pushed badly either. From the lounge Azog gave the order to pass Bolg so also the other guard moved freeing the passage. Azog remained focused on his meal and with the bite in his mouth said "I hope for you is an important thing to disturb me during dinner." Bolg chest swelled sure what he had to show his father was more than welcome, "Father, I caught another of those filthy elves of Mirkwood. I'll take him into cells, if you want to see." He said the big head and bowing slightly deformed respectfully turned and left the room. He walked where he left the werewolf with the elf lying above, whose arms were tied behind his back and was still unconscious. He pulled down by big canid without scruples and dragged him through the narrow and irregular corridors that ran down into the depths of the earth up to a few narrow cavity in the rock wall of the building closed by massive iron grilles. Bolg took a large, heavy post that got stuck in two loops one railing and one of the rock wall and iron gate was unlocked and open. He picked up the body of the prisoner and threw him inside and closed the cell. He looked at his prey and his work with a satisfied grin on his deformed mouth. He heard footsteps, his father had finally come. Quietly looked over the grate body dirty and scratched Elf, his hair disheveled and caked in mud, although the angelic face smeared and her eyes widened in surprise, "You took a precious booty son." Uttered Azog "Nothing less than the son of the King of Mirkwood! There could be very useful! Well done!" He congratulated Bolg and puffed out his chest with pride. Legolas softly moaned. "That dirty bastard is one of the most shrewd and cunning of his people. Wait until he recovers a bit, but not at all or will not take two seconds to escape. We must ensure that it remains weak all the time, but must be awake! I want to hear him scream when I'll rip his skin color of the moon with the whip" Azog Rise perversely stroking with his good hand the stump of the other arm ending in a hook with three points. "It will be done Father." Bolg guaranteed with a mischievous smile. He headed a dilapidated cupboard and took a ball drilled, as soon as the ball was moved a hissing sound began to echo in the air. "A bite of Teth enough to keep him quiet." Bolg said. "Well son. I leave you to the prisoner and the duty to monitor him. I want him brought to me when you shoot." Azog took one last contemptuous look at the body in the cell and left. The first thing Legolas felt was the pain in his head, he felt he had been trampled by an Oliphant. The chest was burning and also some body parts that had been scratched when he was dragged through the corridors of uneven Dol Guldur. The arms were numb now still tied behind his back. He let out a low moan and moved, then He slowly opened his eyes. "You woke up finally filthy elf." The orc eye porcine met those blue and tried of Legolas. Bolt did not want to linger over, opened the sphere containing a small black reptile resembling a tadpole but with small paws and big as a toad, whose bag full of venom serum sticking out from under the animal's throat. Legolas arched his back scared trying to get away, but was quickly grabbed by the hair out of the orc's hand. The teth was approached at exposed neck of the prince and the poison was injected with the only tooth bite/sting the creature. Immediately Legolas felt the fire of the poison that entered into circulation in his body in every vein and artery, he burned and weakened every fiber, every muscle, the mind began to lose lucidity. He let out a frustrated groan. The orc waited a few minutes then cut the laces blocking arms Elf clenched his teeth against the pain left behind for too long forced into an unusual and uncomfortable position. Then he tied a rope tightly around the neck and pulled him prince "Next Move it! Get up! My father want You!" He bawled. Legolas stood leaning against a wall. The orc snorted, then turned and began to pull him. Elf had no alternative to follow him, trying not to stumble and zigzagged left and right as he was drunk. His mind was as clouded thinking about how they can vanish from this horrible situation. His weapons they had been carried off of course. Meanwhile, he had to understand where he had been brought and how many of those horrible creatures would have had to deal with or how many He would have to fight with their bare hands. Another tug on the collar turned Legolas from the flow of his thoughts returning it to the cruel reality. He felt humiliated. One Prince of Mirkwood pulled the rope like a dog. He looked, his clothes torn and filthy, as well as was its appearance. Drugged to the point that it seemed to make every move in slow motion. But how could he save himself from that situation? And who were those orcs? They were not the usual stupid orcs. They were able to put an elf ko. They arrived into the room where Azog was discussing some attack tactics to invade some territories over the chain of the misty mountains. Legolas was moved to the center and He occurred spontaneously react pulling the rope from the hands of Bolg trying to twist it around and around his neck, but dazed as he was able to put the rope around the neck of the orc, who took advantage of the conditions to its benefit by drawing in the elf and hitting it hard with a punch to the face and kneed in the stomach. Legolas coughed and found himself on all fours. Azog laughed, dismissed the soldiers who were there with him and turned his attention to the prisoner" Welcome Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas looked up to see who could know him so well and his heart skipped a beat. Azog the violator was an old acquaintance of his and Thranduil. Yes they had already clashed in the past. The elves had struggled in battle, many were losses. But above all they had seen what was evil. Every now and elves were found dead at the edge of the realm, with imprinted on their bodies the marks of unspeakable tortures and logo Azog. The orc saw the concern on the face elf and was pleased. "I hope the accommodation is to your liking" I scoffed "Obviously the excavations are not suitable for a prince. And then maybe let you know if your father that you are my guest, you may find a good deal for your release ...even though perhaps not quite unharmed." Grin. Legolas who by then was on his feet faced him "Forget that my father come down to terms with a filthy orc like you. He will not, not even for me!" He tried to point out, but his mind was not so convinced. Azog advanced and Legolas stepped back, Bolg noticed, stopped him from behind and when Azog was near one forearm elf, took him under the chin with the three-pronged hook pressing to lift it. The Elf beginning a pull on his face, then He get up on the balls of the feet in order not to be spearing, but the orc gradually increased the pressure and a small drop of blood begin to flow. The elf gasped and cried when the end even more acute tore his skin. "How did you call me crappy of an elf?" He growled the orc with his eyes blazing. He removed the hook and struck him on the face with this, the rope jerked violently and Legolas found himself again on the ground. The orcs started kicking. A Legolas seemed they came from all sides. He could not help but move his arms above his head to protect also the face and legs close to the chest, but the kicks were as fierce beatings, in the legs, in the arms, back, and when it arrived some ribs, he heard the 'crack' and the sharp pain of the break, he shouted, although he was trying not to do so in order to give more satisfaction to those fetid creatures. The beating went on until when Legolas again lost consciousness. Tauriel jumped off the porch of Bard, where he witnessed helplessly the capture of Legolas and rides his horse. She had to return to the realm of Mirkwood to talk to the King Thranduil. She had to do it. She had to call for help, even if the King had probably banished from the realm after that game was to chase the orcs, disobeying orders. But now She needed help to free her friend. There to Esgarot were alone and far from home, she would never have let Legolas to follow her, but she knew that the elf felt a strong attraction for her and would follow even if you were thrown into the flames of Mordor. She wiped her eyes had filled with tears and he spurred his horse toward Mirkwood. Legolas opened his eyes and closed them again tightening for he felt sharp pains in the chest and ribs with each breath. He had been brought back to the small cell. He was alone. He thought it was night. I did not feel the noise, but a low hum and the slight crackle of two torches that emitted a little glow across the darkness. It was wet and shivered, stifling a groan. The effect of the drug showed no signs of wear off and tried to focus and find an escape route. Certainly he could not afford to put at risk the life of his father, and the entire realm of other elves, because of him, because if Azog had not bluffed, was definitely determined to send a raven to warn Thranduil about happened catching son and He would not have been stopped to watch the torture or wait for son's death. Images of green trees covered with moss came to his mind. The rays of the sun that filtered through the high branches, green meadows. The whisper of the wind. The immensity of the night sky dotted with bright stars and the beauty of the landscape silverly moonlight that several times he had admired from his palace... Things that at the time he was no longer allowed to see and that he missed terribly as he was forced underground. A tear fell from her eyelashes falling to the ground. Unfortunately, the Prince of Mirkwood had suffered More distressing torture by Azog and His Son. Every Day Legolas was conducted in front of Azog, Which ever without reasons began to inflict at the Elf terrible sufferings and every three days were injected with the poison of Teth, to make it weak and harmless. To weaken it was not only drugs, but also the fact that did not give him any food ... the first few days he had been thrown in jail a few dead and raw rats, but he obviously had refused to eat; And so they had stopped to give him. He missed lembas, a few bites of his elven bread would have invigorated. Fortunately he could at least drink the drippings through a crack in the wall. But after a week already Legolas hoped to die rather than go on in that condition. By now He not made more aware of the passing of time. Of his whereabouts. He felt drag, drop to the ground and then began the pain most of the time ended only with the loss of consciousness. "Your father takes more than usual to respond." Azog said pretending thoughtfully as he turned around Legolas who was curled up on the ground trembling. "Maybe he's already marching on Dol Guldur ... I can still kill you understand it?!" Continued teasingly "Before I wish You saw the defeat of your father and all those you care ... Being aware that it all happened because of you and then maybe I could put the end to your suffering miserable elf" He uttered emphasizing the latest two words. "Today I think I'll do listen some music to You" He added flatly. Legolas followed Him with his eyes and head movements of his jailer to see what else punishment was going to inflict. Azog turned the knob of a strange appliance front with a funnel similar to that of the gramophone. No ear perceived what instead came straight and deep in the head elf put his shooting hand on the sides of the head by running a silent scream. Azog and Bolg perfidius laughed. "If you do not feel well, I can also turn up the volume." The orc raged turning the knob accordingly Legolas thought to crazy. Not only was a high-pitched and deafening sound, that torturing hearing and mind, but every muscle was contracting spasmodically. His breathing became labored and he realized if he was really screaming. He just wanted it to end. Azog did not want to pass out right away the prisoner, so brought the volume to a lower level and shouted to be heard by Legolas "It's special ultrasounds created just for you cursed elves. Intense isn't it?" but Legolas did not move and tried to focus on try in vain to exclude the creepy sound. In his ravaged mind try to imagine the melodious songs of his people. His eyes grew moist but immediately fought back tears, not wanting to give no further satisfaction to the orcs. "Lord" A dried muddy orc appeared at the salon asking for an audience. "What's up?" "A revolt commander, down to the excavations. You need there." Azog assessed the situation, increased again the volume and was delighted to see the body of Legolas squirm for other two times and then remain motionless, before turning to his son, "Come with me now, then we return here to our fun." So he released slightly knob of that hell object and came out from the lounge followed by his Bolg. Legolas had made a tremendous effort to stay still and pretend to have lost consciousness during that torture. He had to do absolutely anything. Now or never! He had noticed for some time opening in the ground in a corner of the room where Azog or whoever threw leftovers of food or garbage. Perhaps there was a pipe under, a kind of sewer. He could groped to jump in there and drag himself out... Escape ... Escape. That word heart sank. Having satisfied himself of being left alone, trembling began to roll, he reached the opening from which came a strong stench and looking out saw only darkness. Sigh. Or maybe take the plunge and die ... or die anyway slowly in agony. He did not waste any more time and thought about it; He dropped into darkness.

(to be continued..)


End file.
